Lonely Little Yoong :: TaeGi
by masmolyunki
Summary: dulu semua sayang yoongie, sekarang semua sayang kuki :( -little yoongie btsxyoongi taegi


_Kalian tau rasanya senang tapi sedih?_

 _Kurasa itu yang sedang kurasakan sekarang,_

 _Aku senang karena pada akhirnya aku debut bersama dengan Bangtan_

 _Tapi,_

 _Semenjak kedatangan seorang member baru,_

 _Kenapa mereka semua mengabaikanku?_

 _Kenapa mereka semua seakan lupa ada aku disini?_

 _Aku tau, semua bahkan tau member baru itu sangatlah tampan dan menggemaskan,_

 _Apalagi dia menderita little space, sama sepertiku._

 _Sayangnya, bangtan hanya tau si member baru itu saja._

 _-myg._

Semua orang di dorm tampak bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri sebuah acara.

Yoongi yang sudah selesai hanya memandai para member yang sedang sibuk membatu maknae baru mereka.

Jeon jungkook.

"Yoong, gwenchanna?"

Suara Sejin Hyung menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya,

"Uh? ne hyung, tidak usah khawatir." Yoongi menjawab sambil menunjukan senyuman yang jarang dia tunjukan dari wajah datarnya itu.

Sejin Hyung mengusap punggung Yoongi yang terus memandangi member bangtan dengan pandangan sendu,

"Lebih baik kita menunggu di van saja, hyung tau kau butuh beristirahat sebentar,"

Lalu Sejin hyung dan yoongi pergi menunggu di van.

Selalu seperti ini,

Yoongi yang sendiri,

Yoongi yang sedih,

Yoongi yang rapuh,

Hanya bisa memandangi kebahagiaan para member dari jauh dengan wajah datarnya.

Menahan keingininnya untuk berganti shift dengan dirinya yang lain lalu ikut bergabung.

Sejin hyung memasangkan sebuah dummy di mulut yoongi lalu merebahkan kepala yoongi dibahunya.

Ya,

Hanya Sejin hyung dan Bang Pd nim yang tau akan keberadaan little yoongie.

Hanya mereka.

"Tidur yang nyenyak yoongie, hyung tetap disini sampai member yang lain datang,"

Setelah itu yoongi pun tertidur sambil memeluk lengan Sejin hyung.

Yoongi terbangun lalu menggosok pelan matanya,

Setelah itu yoongi tersadar kalau posisi sejin hyung sudah digantikan oleh Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengusap rambutnya.

"Hyung, kenapa bangun? Kita kan belum sampai di studio. Kembalilah tidur, kau terlihat sangat lelah,"

Lalu Taehyung menepuk pundaknya untuk memberi isyarat kepada yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk. Terimakasih,"

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak niat baik seseorang Yoongi-ah? perbaikilah sedikit sifat mu itu," Jin hyung menegur.

"Maafkan aku," aku hanya tidak mau little yoongie datang lalu mengganggu kalian.

"Tidak apa hyung, jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Jin hyung,"

Taehyung mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan Yoongi menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Setelah acara sudah selesai, Bangtan kembali ke dorm.

Jin dan Hoseok sedang sibuk memasak di dapur,

Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung sibuk menjaga little kuki di ruang keluarga.

Yoongi?

Dia masih membersihkan diri dikamar mandi.

"Appa, apa ugi macih lama mandinya?" kuki bertanya sambil mewarnai gambar yang baru saja dibuatnya,

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sudah selesai, sayang." Jawab namjoon sambil mengusap surai kuki.

"Makanan sudah siap," seru Jin sambil menata makanan buatannya dibantu dengan hoseok.

"Aku akan memanggil Yoongi hyung dulu hyung," -Taehyung

"Hah? Yoongi? hyung kira dia tidak akan ikut makan malam lagi hari ini. Aku hanya memasak 6 porsi makanan hari ini," -Jin

"Yak! Hyung, kau kejam sekali. Kalau begitu, aku akan membelikan Yoongi hyung makan dulu baru kita makan bersama," -Taehyung

"Ide bagus, cepatlah" -Jin

Tidak ada yang sadar yoongi sudah ada diruang keluarga dan mendengar perkataan Jin tadi,

"Tidak usah taehyung-ah, aku akan pergi ke studio."

Setelah itu yoongi pergi dari dorm.

Kini semua member sudah di meja makan sambil menyantap makanan mereka dalam hening,

"Hyung, apa kalian semua tidak menyadari sesuatu yang sudah terjadi selama 4 tahun ini?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat semuanya bingung,

"Apa maksudmu tae? aku tidak mengerti," -Jimin

"Tiga tahun lalu, saat Jimin masih menjadi maknae kita. Yoongi hyung tidak sedingin ini, walaupun dari dulu dia memang seperti itu. Kurasa sekarang dia semakin diam bahkan jarang berada di dorm.

Dulu, yoongi hyung juga masih sering menampakan gummy smile nya didepan kita. Tapi sekarang? aku bahkan lupa kapan melihat dia tersenyum selama dua tahun ini."

Cerita Taehyung yang langsung membuat semua member terdiam.

"Taehyung, maksudmu Kuki yang sudah membuat Yoongi hyung menjadi kacau?" -Namjoon

"Yak! kuki bahkan tidak tau apapun tae, kenapa kau tega berpikiran seperti itu?" -Hoseok

"Lagipula, Yoongi hyung yang kelihatan tidak suka dengan kuki. Dia selalu terlihat malas kalau disuruh menjaga kuki," -Jimin

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku hyung."

-Taehyung

"Tae, cepat habiskan makananmu lalu renungkan perkataan mu tadi di kamar," -Jin

Taehyung menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Appa, Eomma, ugi tenapa?" -kuki

"Ugi nggak kenapa-napa sayang, habiskan ya makanannya," -Namjoon

"Ne appa, tapi kuki ingin main cama ugi. Ugi kapan pulang appa?" -kuki

"Nanti biar Appa suruh ugi pulang ya,"

"Yeyy, makacih appa"

 **tbc.**


End file.
